


A Study in Dreams

by besosdecanela



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: BioWare, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Romance, Sexual, Shrios, Smut, Thane - Freeform, Thane Krios - Freeform, Thane and Shephard, dream - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: Ahna Shepard has always had trouble sleeping. It doesn't help that her thoughts wanders to certain members on the Normandy. A collection of erotic dreams plague the commander as the Assassin becomes the object of her deepest yearning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. So I unfortunately can only update my stories during my breaks, like now . And mass effect is always on my mind.  
> Thane is still well and alive in my heart . 
> 
> Here's a little idea I had of my Shepard tackling her feelings for our wonderful Drell.
> 
> This sort of follows my other Shrios oneshot. Will become explicit after.  
> My other mass effect fanfiction features my Shepard but with a Garrus Romance (which I'll try updating too!).
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

It was another, annoying restless night. She was growing ever more frustrated with how much time it takes for her to fall asleep.

Ahna had always had this problem but it was getting much worse. 

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was fire. Perhaps not in the literal sense, but she felt it everywhere, on her skin and breath . And it was just going to get worse. 

The Omega Relay , or the idea of it anyway, was looming ever so close. Ahna found herself wondering if that would be her tomb. 

She brushed these thoughts away, knowing all too well it wouldn't help her get any sleep. 

There was quiet in her quarters, the calming buzz of the aquarium echoing among the metal walls. The commander tossed again in her bed, her braid coming slightly loose and the ringlets emerging through.  
She sighed, closing her eyes again for the millionth time. 

Her thoughts wandered to her team, wondering if they were asleep already. Perhaps Garrus had finally gotten some sleep , and perhaps Tali  had taken the commander's advice and rested a bit.  
Ahna did this at night, a somewhat prayer for her team. A wish for them to sleep soundly; she knew they needed all the rest they could get. 

Ironically she was the one having trouble.

Eventually, her mind wandered to the Drell in his makeshift cabin; was he in mediation, or did his sleep begin with meditating ? Was he comfortable?

Ahna found him utterly fascinating, yet she wouldn't say that out loud. She saw him as a loyal asset of the team,  a fierce and stealthy killer.  
But....

After Thane had "healed" her injury, the commander couldn't keep him out of her mind. It annoyed her but she couldnt help it. He was both intimidating, but kind;strict yet...ethereal. It was both confusing and logical. 

She found herself remembering the color of his skin, tracing the emerald designs in her mind.  
..

...

Ahna was somewhere far away.  
The sun was shining brightly among the sea. The waves were calm in the bay, barely a sound as they hit the shore. The wooden dock reached out toward the turquoise water: she had been here many times. 

The commander had been here as a child, only a few times when her parents were alive. She must have been very young, but she remembered it clearly.

 

Ahna felt young, free of any duties, free of any armour or weaponry. The white dress hugged her hips perfectly, her curls dancing in the wind, her caramel skin bronzed by the bright sun. A young woman, not a commander in a never-ending war. 

There were children playing among the sand. Some carried ice cream cones, half-eaten and melting. An older woman was cutting coconuts in half. 

Ahna was at home. And she was truly far away. 

She sat on the dock, her legs reaching down to the calm waters. The water was warm to the touch. The young woman closed her eyes and breathed the salted air. 

She sensed she was not alone, however.  
Ahna glanced behind her,a familiar figure walking towards her. 

Thane was before her, his skin matching the palm trees above him. He was glowing, his smile kind and sincere.   
Swiftly, he sat beside Ahna. He was bare up until his hips, perfect for the day.  
Inwardly she knew she was staring and hated herself for it, but in this moment, it didn't matter. He was utterly beautiful as his skin seemed to be alive , the dark patterns seemingly with minds of their own. 

Ahna found her lips moving, saying  his name. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. He was here with her.

He smiled again, hearing his name.  
"My Siha."

It felt an eternity as he gazed at her, his eyes without end, a galaxy of their own.  
She felt his hand reach out to hers, his cool skin meeting her warmth. 

Everything felt whole. Strange yet whole.  
She was so close to him. Any other moment she would be panicking but not now. Ahna was calm.

She found herself speaking.  
"Stay with me."

But everything was becoming a blur. The turquoise waters were darkening.

Thane chuckled, his voice like dark velvet.

"I am with you forever. "

...  
Her eyes burst open, her mouth opening for air.  The large quarters were freezing. 

The calm beeping of the alarm monitor had awakened the commander.  
Ahna massaged her temple, a migraine on the edge. 

"Commander Shephard, is everything alright ?"  
EDIs voice chime through the room. 

"Yes..Yeah I'm fine, EDI."

"Your heartbeat is currently 137 BPM. I was verifying if you needed medical assistance of any kind. "

She sat up, groggily, her cheeks reddened at the memory. Embarrassing.

Ahna had a long day ahead of her. 

"I'm alright EDI. Just wish I could go back to asleep..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos ~
> 
> So I don't think I've ever written Thane smuttiness so this was fun. More dreams to come :)

The mission was a success, but Ahna felt like a failure. Her aim was usually almost perfect. This time, however, she had to shoot the incoming guards more than twice to finally give the killing shot.

Thane had accompanied the commander on the mission alongside Liara, assuring his covert style of operations would benefit the occasion. The assassin had been correct, of course. 

Silently, Ahna couldn't brush off the  nervousness in her stomach. She didn't know whether it was embarassment or something else. 

Liaras new position helped the commander stay in focus, however. Ahna was glad her close friend had been able to obtain such a beneficial fountain of information and force as the Shadow Breakers massive ship. Some things were going right against the Collectors. 

Ahna did miss her friend back on the Normandy, nevertheless. They had grown close throughout the years, and now, it seemed as if Ahna could need an ear or two. 

It didn't matter anyway. There were more important things on the horizon. 

The team rested after the mission. Ahna wasn't very hungry and felt like she was tired enough to go straight to sleep for once.   
Perhaps it was time to call it a night.

She walked towards the heavy metal doors to the elevator, her back aching painfully. 

A voice stopped her.   
"Shepard. A moment. "

That voice could stop anyone. It was soft yet stern.   
Ahna turned around as Thane approached her, hands behind his back curiously. 

The tall Drell loomed over her. His face was unreadable, but his brows furrowed in thought. 

"Is everything alright ? You seemed...apprehensive earlier. Is something bothering you?"

He doesn't miss a beat, doesn't he, Ahna thought to herself.  
Imagine If he knew. 

 

They had grown close as friends, the assassin accompanying her on most missions and already more loyal that she could have imagined.  
He had started to call her Siha, but he didn't say much about what it meant. Ahna wondered if it was something...special?

She smiled tiredly.   
"I'm alright, Thane. Just need some rest. "

Ahna hoped this was convincing but Thane didn't even blink. 

"Pardon if this is an assumption, but I believe you are not telling me what is truly bothering you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

Damn this man. She couldn't hide anything. 

For a second, Ahna considered saying something about the subject but then almost slapped herself after. 

Say, what? I've been having dreams about you and also I really...sort of...Can't get you out of my mind?, she thought.   
Ahna felt like a child. 

"Well....No not exactly. But maybe I will. Not right now. But maybe in the future," smiling, sounding a bit like him. 

He grinned, never ceasing eye contact. 

"That is fair. I will respect that."

The elevator opened.

"Thanks...I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Of course.  Siha?"

She turned to him, facing him again. Ahna felt her face reddened at the name. 

"It has been some time since we conversed. My time is yours, remember ?"

His face was serious as the elevators closed in front of the young woman, not allowing her to say another word.   
....

She attempted sleep, but Ahna's mind was racing. 

What did he mean? Did he miss their conversations? Did he miss her? 

It had only been a few days since she had stopped going to his cabin for their usual chats. It wasn't that she didn't feel comfortable exactly....Just nervous. 

She didn't know how to feel about him. And she was a commander, for God's sake.   
Ahna was a professional, a soldier, and she wasn't going to let emotions impede the mission in any way. 

This was some sort of ironic joke. It wasn't even a big deal. 

So perhaps she did have feelings for a team member. It didn't mean anything .  
Why she felt such embarassment was beyond her. 

Maybe it was because it had been some time since she felt like this....Since she felt something more than respect or admiration for another.  
It had been quite some time.

He wasn't interested her, right ? He had been married, had created a family. Did she feel as if she couldn't be part of that? 

She closed her eyes, trying to forget everything.   
Ahna felt her head throb; she shouldn't be wasting time with this.   

She needed to rest.   
.....

The commanders sleep came in strange waves. She would sleep one hour straight then wake up suddenly,  instincts ready. This happened several times until she fell into a deeper sleep, one that revealed what she truly wanted but would never say.

It was snowing outside. Mounds of pure whiteness accumulated outside the cabins window, condensation thick on the glass. The fireplace was alive yet humble, the hearth burning steadily. 

There was a calm silence as Ahna stood in front of the fire, hands raised to enjoy the heat. She was younger,perhaps around her twenty-third year.   
The location was familiar, a place she had stayed some time while she was finishing her Alliance training. They were sent up to dense mountains on Earth, training them in freezing temperatures and high altitudes.

At night, however, she remembered the cozy cabins they were able to rest in, taking advantages of the few hours trainees had to relax. 

This was hers. Simple, military-issued bunker-style cabins. But it was comfortable.   
There was no noise but the kindling. 

Suddenly, Ahna was bare, bare as the day she was born. She looked down, feeling the heat on her breasts and stomach. Her curly, wild hair was loose , falling down her chest and back. 

A burning in her throat;  this was more than odd.   
But she couldn't move, she realized. As much as she wanted to, her body stood in front of the fire, enjoying itself. 

There was a haze in her mind. She was aware of her surroundings but her body felt numb, as if her limbs were made out of liquid.  
Yet, she stood, enjoying the heat as the snow continued to fall. 

Her back, as bare as it was, was not receiving any of the fires heat.  Quickly, she realized the cold hitting her back, as if the snow was falling right on it.

A light sound of a step behind her.

She wasn't alone again. As if reading her mind, a figure emerged behind her like a shadow. It was radiating slight heat of its own.

Her eyes opened wide, slightly afraid to turn around . Ahna felt the presence even closer, breathing into her skin.

He smelled of freshness, the allure of darkness and richness .   
It was intoxicating, irresistible. The young woman couldn't help but turn around. 

Thane was so close, she could feel the exhale as his lips traced shapes on her neck. 

Ahna gasped at the sudden touch, her bronzed body reddening at the intimacy.   
The kiss deepened; his tongue slid gently along her jawline, urging the woman to glance upward. Her eyes closed , never knowing a tongue could feel...so...

"Delectable, Siha?"

His coarse but decadent voice echoed in her ear. It was thick with mischief; Ahna wasn't sure if they were pure or Machiavellian in nature, but she accepted it all the same. 

The young woman knew Thane could be cunning, but not like this.

This was putting her under a spell. 

Her heart pounded madly, her breath in short takes. His left hand traced her hip delicately, while his right caressed her stomach with the lightest of touch. Ahna saw his webbed fingers trace her jawline, cupping her face next to his. 

"Enjoying ourselves, are we not?"

His chest vibrated with his words, sending a sort of electricity through hers. 

This was all too much for Ahna; the sensitivity was increasing. Every touch and whisper made her lips quiver.   
And she gave in to it, and to her surprise, gladly. She wanted all of this, his affection, his attention, and above all, his touch.   
She wanted him. 

"Indulge in me, Siha. Let me be one with you."  
He growled into her throat, as Ahna felt his webbed middle and fourth finger reach to her left breast. Thane cupped the flesh softly as his mouth finally devoured her waiting lips. 

A beeping emerged within her. The shrieking noise tore into her mind, eliminating the fireplace before her and pushing her into darkness. 

She was alone. 

...  
Ahna woke up with a start, grabbing her sheets with a force. Her heart beat against her ribcage as she caught her breath. The beeping kept going off, but not her usual alarm. It was an alert from her personal correspondence on the monitor. 

A priority mission straight from the Illusive man himself. 

She waved the correspondence to 'silent', reading the monitor over quickly and seeing she must meet with him as soon as possible. 

Ahna was covered in a thin layer of sweat.   
She felt the wetness everywhere. Yet, as she moved her legs to get up from her bed, Ahna felt a different sort of wetness between her thighs. 

Quickly, she was blushing furiously, remembering all too well what she had awakened from. 

She covered her face, sighing into her hands. 

This wouldn't get any better, would it?


End file.
